


Sing

by orphan_account



Series: The General'Verse [3]
Category: Glee, New Normal
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humour, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEPTEMBER 2011: The New Directions settle down to watch Bryan Collins' new programme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

"Kurt! Blaine! It's starting!" Finn calls as the opening titles run. A couple of seconds later, two red-faced, out of breath teens appear in the doorway to the Hudson-Hummel living room.

They avoid everyone's gaze as they find a seat, sandwiched between two couples; Brittany and Santana and Finn and Rachel.

"I am the star of this school!" a character voices on the screen. "And this club is going to be all about ME!"

There's a beat as everyone's jaws hit their chests in astonishment, before the room is thrown into fits of shocked, but very amused giggles.

"What's so funny?" Rachel's indignant screech cuts over the guffaws.

"She's... She's..." Blaine attempts, before giving up in to hilarity and burying his head further into his boyfriend's chest.

The laughter gradually dies down as everyone takes in the expression on Rachel's face and instead refocus their attention on the show. Rachel is about to ask for explanation for her friends' apparently-unprompted laughter, but she's cut off when the next character is introduced.

Hair gel, bow tie, mustard-coloured pants...

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU, BLAINE!" she screams into the shellshocked room.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us:
> 
> FICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
> PERSONAL: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
> BETA: eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.


End file.
